


What he is.

by PhoenixDown (SekseeDragoness)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Cloud, M/M, Toddler Zack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/PhoenixDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as a toddler Zack knew there was something special about the little blond boy next door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he is.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaa/gifts).



> Commonwealth Yaoi Squad fic swap for Xiaalalalaa
> 
> I think this is the fluffiest thing I have ever written. I really hope you like it hun.

The three and a half year old stared in fascination at the sleeping figure before him. He looked so sweet and peaceful, his cherubic mouth pressed into a tiny pout and his chubby little fingers balled into a small fist beside his face.

Until then, Zack had always thought babies were boring. They never did anything but sleep, cry or poop and although this baby was doing one of those things, he didn't find him boring at all. He was absolutely entranced, watching the small movements of the chest rise and fall with each breath. Seeing the flutter of movement behind the eyelids as he dreamed of whatever it was that little babies dreamed of.

Suddenly the little bottom lip started to quiver, wrinkles formed on his brow and the smallest of whimpers escaped as his tiny fingers clenched and unclenched. Zack froze in panic and everything seemed to freeze for a moment with him as the baby took in a shuddering breath before letting out one of the saddest sounds Zack had ever heard in his short life.

On instinct Zack reached his hand through the bars of the crib and used one finger to soothingly rub circles in the palm of the little hand. Instantly all sounds of distress stopped and the fingers closed tightly around Zack's larger one.

Zack smiled happily and reached his other hand in to slowly run his fingers through the golden strands of hair sticking out at all angles. This was what fascinated him the most. He just couldn't stop staring at the way the light seemed to reflect and dance off of those soft strands as they shifted with each stroke of his hand. And the strands, although soft, always sprang back out into their former position.

It reminded him of something but he couldn't quite think of what. It had been like this since the first time he had met the neighbours little baby. It seemed like every time he came over the baby was asleep. But Zack didn't mind. He just stood quietly watching the tiny sleeping Angel (which he was convinced it was just that) as his mother chatted quietly with the baby's mother.

He heard his mother stand up and murmur that they should leave and let the mother get some rest while the baby was still sleeping and Zack's little heart clenched. He didn't want to leave. He felt like he was right on the edge of realizing what it was that he was reminded of while looking at this little being that was surely sent down from the heavens by Great Gaia herself.

His mother moved over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. The three and a half year old craned his neck to look up at her with the saddest puppydog eyes he could muster. His mother just snorted a quiet laugh "Nice try kiddo, but we need to go" She whispered.

Zack sighed and went to pull his finger out of the baby's hand, but it clung on to him tighter and Zack frowned as the bottom lip started to quiver again. He looked back up at his mum in panic and she made an 'aww' sound at him "He's gonna cry ma, what do I do?" He whimpered.

The two mothers couldn't help but laugh, it was just too cute. He felt the infant startle at the sound and gave the two women an accusing look "You scared him!" This brought about another round of laughter which Zack ignored as he turned back around to check on the baby.

That was when it happened. The most amazing Azure blue eyes were staring back at him from within the crib and Zack could only stare right back. He felt like he was looking into a deep pool, he wanted to jump right into that pool feet first and spend forever just floating in those inviting waters. He felt as though nothing could drag him away from those eyes until suddenly, those little cheeks puffed out and his eyes scrunched closed a little as he smiled and then let out a happy squeal at the black haired boy staring through the bars at him.

Zack's face broke into what would later be labelled as his signature grin and gently shook the finger that was still firmly grasped in the baby's hand "Hi Cloud, I'm Zack!"

The little blond squealed again and then started babbling at the older boy who laughed in response.

He was allowed to stay another thirty minutes to play with Cloud since he was awake, before his mother dragged him home to have dinner. While he helped her set the table for dinner he started babbling about Cloud to her "...You know ma, I thought that maybe Cloud was a little Angel sent by Gaia, but now I know what he really is!!"

Mrs Fair smiled widely at her son's ramblings. She never thought he would be soo smitten with their neighbour's little boy "Oh, and what is that dear?" She humored her son.

Zack grinned excitedly at her "Isn't it obvious? He's..."

~*~*~*~

Zack snapped out of his memory with a smile and a shake of his head. That was nearly Sixteen years ago. Goodness his ma sure did put up with some crazy stuff having him as a kid. Poor Mrs Strife too. He chuckled to himself as he got up to put the last few dvd's out of a box in the stand next to his tv.

He sighed as he finished the job and then looked around at his new apartment. He couldn't believe he was out on his own now. He heard the front door open and grinned... well, not completely on his own, he thought as he almost skipped his way to the front hallway.

Cloud looked up from taking off his shoes by the door and smiled shyly "Hey Zack, I got our last two boxes" He motioned to a couple of small boxes on the floor beside him. Zack walked over and grabbed one and took it into the living and dining area, hearing Cloud pick up the other and follow him. He dumped his box on the dining table and turned around as Cloud did the same.

For about the millionth time since that day from his memory, he was captivated by those startling blue eyes and the golden hair shining in the light streaming through the window. He took a step forward and placed his hands on the smaller boys hips and smiled down at him.

Cloud blushed but didn't break the steady eye contact. It was the sort of contradiction that Zack would never get tired of in his friend. He sighed happily "You know what you are, Cloud?"

Cloud's brow furrowed slightly and he tilted his head in confusion. He stared into Zack's eyes trying to decipher what the older boy was talking about and then finally shrugged his shoulders.

Zack brought both of his hand up to cup each side of Cloud's face gently running his hands through the soft hair, before leaning down to bring their lips together. He stopped just before they touched and grinned at him...

****_*Zack grinned excitedly at her "Isn't it obvious? He's..."*_

"...my Sunshine" Zack whispered the end of the same sentence he had said to his mother all those years ago. They both closed their eyes as their lips met in a gentle kiss, both of them savouring the moment that marked the true start of their lives together as a couple.


End file.
